Phillia or Eros?
by Mystery Girl520
Summary: Juvia and Gajeel set out on a journey to re-discover themselves. To visit their pasts and reconnect. But darkness looms around every corner, and they fight to protect their friends, and their loved ones. Strays of from cannon around Chapter 437
1. Chapter 1

the sky was dark and blotchy over Magnolia. light, but dense rainn falling on the group of travellers. One of them ran a hand through his inky black hair and wondered if this rain had to do with a certain woman.

Gray glanced at the rest of team Natsu (even though he loathed being called that) and their joyvial expressions. Lucy was grinning, her arms high up in the air as she smiled and giggled, while Natsu had a half awake Happy dozing on his head. Erza was dragging her large cart of luggage while chatting to Wendy about her new Requip's she atained over the year they were all seperated.

"I missed this!" Lucy sighed happily, dropping her hands and peeking a glance at Natsu. The Dragon-Slayer just grinned back, while Happy murmered a soft, "Aye."

The sun was setting on Magnolia and the group continued there treck to their small makeshift guildhall, they spotted a certain Water mage exit a floral shop, a large bequet in her hands and her bangs covering her eyes.

"Juvia!" Lucy called excidedly. The blunette jumped a few feet into the air and Gray tried not to smile. But, the oddest thing happened. Juvia looked at all of them, her eyes lingering on Gray, before she turned back around and hurried her pace.

Lucy furrowed her brows and tried again. "Juvia! Hey _Juvia_! Gray's with us! Did you not see him?!" Gray couldnt help but feel embarrased as the celestial mage kept using him as a way to goade the water mage over. Honestly thoguh, Gray was weirded out. Normally by now, Juvia would latched onto his arm, spouting some embarrasing crap about 'Gray-sama!' 'Love!'

But she didnt. She was trying to avoid them. Avoid _him_. Was she still upset about the Avatar mission? He wanted to hit his head on a wall because of _course_ she was still upset. He had just left with no explanation, and then there reunion was on a battle-field. But, she had said she understood. It has been a Month...

Gray knew he was dragging it out.

Finally, Juvia stopped walking and waited for the rest to catch up. She still had her back turned to him, though, and it was seriously creeping him out.

"Juvia, what is wrong? Why did you not answer when Lucy called?" Erza demanded, though there was concern coating her voice for her favorite water mage. Juvia slowly turned, big eyes that were usually a shining and glittery dark blue, a dark endless black. Her face was sickly pale save for her blotchy red nose and cheeks.

"Erza-san...Everyone..." She _finally_ (why was he so desperate for her to look at him again?) looked at him and her lip couldnt help but wobble into a smile.

"Gray-sama."

The name was called with so much love and affection, each syllable saturated in a warmth that made his chest clench. He finally noticed the gigantic spread of flowers bunched up in her small hands. There were _so_ many! There had to be atleast 30.

"ne, ne, Juvia! I bet those are for a certain ice mage!" Lucy teased, a hand covering her mouth. Gray felt heat rise to cheeks as Erza started to nod her head in certainty.

"ano...J-Juvia didnt-"

"Of course there for Gray! I have to say, what a beautiful bunch, although their a little vibrant for Gray."

"T-That's because there _not_ -"

"Ahahaha! Hear that Ice Princess?! Your 'not vibrant'."

"Do you even know what 'vibrant' means, Flame-turd?"

"She likeeeeeeees youuuuuuuu!"

"Juvia, what did i tell you about PDA?" Gray finally groaned, but his face was still slightly warm. Juvia glared at all of them, her body starting to boil.

"These are _not_ For Gray-sama! Gray-sama is not the only person in juvia's life! Just, J-Just _But Out!"_ The Bluenette snapped before storming off in the opposite direction of the guild. An eery silence passed through Team Natsu as all of them had to find a way to reattach their jaws, since they'd all fallen off.

"What?" Lucy murmered, bilwidered. Natsu scratched his head before sniffing the air. "Gajeel's coming." He announced absentmindedly, as the rest of the group still reeled with shock. Especially one ice mage.

Gray didnt understand. He knew Juvia pretty well, since they lived together for six months, and were good friends even before they moved in with one another. But she had never acted so cold, so harsh to him before. It was shocking, and a little depressing. Not to mention humbling.

His train of thought was cut off when Gajeel came storming down the street, Pantherlily flying next to him.

"Where is she?! Juvia!" Gajeel yelled over the main road through town while Lily tried desprately to shush him. The Iron Dragon Slayer finally noticed Team Natsu who still kinda _stood there_.

"Have _any_ of you seen that damn Rain Woman?!" His voice was so angry, even Erza flinched. Gajeel was knashing his teeth and looking around as if he was possessed by a beast. He took a big whiff of the air before bolting in the direction that Juvia had run off in, Lily following close behind. Gray was starting to get _seriously_ worried. He glanced at his team and they all had variying expressions. Erza was temporary Guild Master, so they all looked to her for an answer.

She nodded her head. "Lets go."

Just as they were about to take off The gang saw all the guild members running down the street, led by a flushed Levy.

What was going on?

they heard a loud boom and a tall wall of water reached toward the sky, with Gajeel riding ontop of it. When the water came down there was a scream.

Gray's heart leapt into his throat and the whole guild rushed there, worry etched on each face.

Juvia was angry.

No, maybe that wasnt the right word to describe her overwhelming sadness and Fury.

She was frustrated because she had wasted so much _time_ in her life. Seven years, gone in an instant. But that happened so quickly that it didnt really stick with her. No, it was the sixth months she spent sick, alone, crying until there was nothing left to cry, in a small rainy village. She was concious for those sixths months. Awake, and mourning. Everyday an endless struggle.

Do you know how much she'd missed? She'd missed Aria's wedding. And Sol joining a new guild, a happy warm one like hers. But, most of all.

She missed Totomaru's death.

She missed being there for him, missed watching him butt heads with Gajeel while she watched and cheered, and she was content, not _happy_ , but content because they were her nakama.

Her first family.

She had found out today, _weeks after it happened, mind you_ , from Gajeel when he burst into the guild hall, looking his usual grumpy self, but Juvia _knew_ something was horribly wrong, and there were pitters at the window before she could stop them.

"What's wrong Gajeel-kun?" She questioned sweetly, her bright smile forcing her eyes closed.

"Shut up." He grumbled, plopping next to her. She opened her eyes and it started to pour a little harder.

"What's wrong Gajeel-kun?" She asked again, her question more urgent.

"Totomaro's... _Dead_."

And just like that the sky was enveloped in a dark, inky black. The rain started to pour, beating on the glass with a ferocity. She knew what he wanted from her. Because she _knew_ him.

He was her best-friend.

She slapped him hard across the cheek and stood up, pressing her heeled boot into the center of his chest and releasing a geyser of water from the sole of her foot. He shot backward, but hopped up back onto his feet. the center of his shirt was gone and the skin there was red and puffy and burned.

"Dead Center. Drip Drip Drop." She murmered and the guild mates watched in shock. Sure, they had been witness to many' a guild brawls, most of them even included Gajeel. But they had never seen Juvia enter a fight, she would always cheer and swoon for gray on the side, picking up all of his discarded clothes.

And they hadnt seen either of them look so serious since...Ever. Even when they caught glimpeses of the too when they fought Phantom Lord, there was an air of hesitence, and regret. Here it seemed like nothing was holding them back.

"Bitch." Gajeel snarled at her, grinning like a chesire. Levy covered her mouth in disgust, angry that he would say such a rude thing to his closest friend. But Juvia only smiled impishly, her long blue curls fluttering softly.

"Juvia thinks Gajeel is a Bastard with a dragon's face." Never had they heard Juvia utter such angry, crude words.

And then they were fighting, effectively distrowing the guild hall as everyone watched.

So now Juvia found herself in the woods, her friend wanting to go another round. "Hungry for more Gajeel-kun?" Juvia teased, her eyes hard. Gajeel grinned, his arms turning into thick pillars of iron.

"You bet your ass!" He ran towards her and she crouched as he swipped quickly, before she backflipped away from him.

"Water Nebula!" Juvia cried, watching the steaming geyser shoot at her partner. He dodged it before sucking in a deep breath.

"Iron Dragon Slayer Roar!"

A shiny, hurricane of iron rushed at Juvia and she barely avoided getting sliced in half.

"What are the flowers for?" Gajeel grunted, trying to stear clear of the tree she uprooted and shot at him.

"You know what there for, Gajeel-kun." Juvia deadpanned, confused. Gajeel simply cocked his head behind himself, pointing out the large section of trees and bushes that had eyes watching them intently.

"They why dont you tell them."

Juvia was surprised to see Gray's smoldering eyes in the bushes, but couldnt bring herself to be embarrased he was watching her from afar.

"Juvia and Gajeel-kun's friend, Totomaru-kun passed away." She informed her guild and they all gasped, murmurs passing through the trees.

"Dont make it sound like he died peacefully in the middle of the night, you Dipshit! He was murdered!" Gajeel yelled, and the two Ex-Phantom lords watched as their audience errupted in anger at his heartless comment.

"Hey, dont talk to Juvia-chan that way!"

"Gajeel, what is wrong with you?"

"You likeeeeeee heeeeeeeerrrr.~"

"Bastard! Dont go picking a fight with anyone but me!"

"If you thought that's bad, he called her a bitch earlier!"

"Requip!"

"E-Erza, put the sword down!"

" _Bastard_." Gray snarled and knashed his teeth together. How could Gajeel talk to Juvia like that? She was so sweet and-

"Go suck Lily's schlong, Gajeel-kun. If you wanna fight, then lets get to it."

Gray's whole face paled dramaticaly. And everyone was silent.

" _NANI?!_ "

Gajeel slipped into a fighting stance and smirked. "I missed this, Ameonna. Here, I had thought you lost your tough exoskeleton when Stripper came along."

"Gray-sama is important to Juvia, but she will no longer let him define her." She clenched her fists and they trembeled. "Juvia has spent the last six months _waiting._ She could of gone and lived, could of gone and seen Totomaru-kun, and Gajeel-kun and tease him for being a council member."

Gajeel snorted at that last line, but he was also bitter that the rainwoman was cooped in a house, sick, fragile, and in need of a friend to help her when he'd been busy at a job, cozying up to Levy.

"Juvia...Is so _angry_. So angry at Gray-sama, so angry at Erza-san. And she is angry with herself, because she was so worried and scared that something had happened to Gray-sama. What if she had left and he returned? What if he was dead? These thoughts plagued Juvia daily. Only to find out he was on a mission." She turned her head to the guilty looking Erza who had emergered from the shrubs, along with the rest of Team Natsu, Lily, and Levy.

"You didnt tell Juvia because you were afraid it would put her in danger. Do you doubt Juvia's abilities? Or do you think that she is new to being a mage and has never been in perilous situations before? Did you think she would blab when Gray-sama's safety was on the line, or anyones for that matter?"

"No, Juvia I-"

"Juvia doesnt honestly want an answer. Because she knows the answer will be logical and make sense because Erza-san is highly intelligent. That doesnt mean Juvia didnt spend six months, waiting for her beloved to return, searching endlessly, bringing back the rain."

Erza looked down at her hands, her head bowed so deep her chin tucked into her breasts.

Juvia's anger was starting to simmer, but dark clouds started collecting above them. "A letter Gray-sama." Juvia pleaded with the man who had a most shamed expression.

"Juvia would of honestly been happier with a vague letter, at letting her know you were safe. She was entusted to look after you by Silver-sama. Do you know the burden she had to carry, thinking she was denying his final request?"

"Juvia." Gajeel called from behind her and she held up a hand.

"Juvia is almost finished Gajeel-kun. Then, we will fight in the remebrance of Totomaru-kun."

Juvia walked up to a quiet and solemn looking Natsu. "Thank you, Natsu-san, for finding Juvia. She is sad to say that she would probably still be there, had you not interveined." Gray and Erza looked more shameful, if possible.

"Er...yeah, anything for a fellow nakama." He beamed at her and she couldnt help but smile back. She was dissapointed in her self that she waited a whole month after reuniting with anyone to do this.

"Lucy-chan." The bluenette called affectionatly as she approached the celestial mage. Tears brimming in her eyes, Lucy roped her into a fierce bear hug.

"Im so glad, your calling me that. I've always seen you as one of my closest friends Juvia-chan."

They hugged a little longer before letting go, and Gray's stomach was twisting and flipping because it was his turn.

"Gray-sama." The water mage stood infront of her beloved ice-mage and lightly stroked his cheek. "Juvia...I will miss you, Gray." His stomach dropped down to the bottom of his feet and he swallowed dryly, hand already coming up to cover the one resting on his face, if only to keep her there longer.

"What do you mean miss?...I just got back, are you thinking of leaving on a mission...?" She smiled up at him simply, the light not really touching her eyes.

"Gajeel-kun, Totomaru-kun, Aria-chan, Sol-kun, and Juvia were the 'Team Natsu' of Phantom Lord. And Juvia knows what we did was wrong, but they were her family. She will go see them, console them, and maybe spend some time with Totomaru-kun's baby sister. Although, Juvia guesses she isnt a kid anymore."

Her hand fell away from his face and he missed the touch. This was spiraling out of control. "But your Fairy tail, Juvia! You need to stay with us, help us rebuild, be our nakama-"

"Juvia doesnt have to do anything Gray-sama! Yes, she is Fairy Tail, but in case you havent heard, Totomaru-kun _died_. What if, Mavis forbid, Natsu-san died? And you couldnt say goodbye? What if your sunny guildmate was snuffed out?"

Lucy looked worriedly at Natsu and said boy gulped rather noisily.

"Juvia is finished waiting. She's finished waiting for the right time to visit her old family, she is finished walking on eggshells, afriad that any little thing she says might set Gray-sama off and he'll dissapear, tired of waiting for clarity, a clear cut answer. Tired of you being afraid to love because you've lost. Your not the only one who's lost Gray-sama. Juvia has no parents, and had no friends most of her life. You are not the only one with baggage and fears and anger and, and-"

Gray tugged on her arm harshly, flinging her into his chest. He crushed his lips ontop of hers, silencing anything more she had to say. His kiss was rough and desperate, trying to convey through action what he couldnt say through words. He knew the whole guild was watching, knew that Gajeel was glaring daggers at him, and knew that he couldnt blame his quickly beating heart and his itchy palms on anything other than the fact he loved kissing the Water mages pink, luscious lips.

She pushed him away, albiet reluctantly, and sucked in a breath, her face flushed.

"This doesnt change anything." She murmered, more to herself than him. She straightened up and patted down her skirt. "Gray-sama is deperate right now, because he hasnt had to endure what its like to be left behind. Juvia doesnt want to be cruel, but she is finished putting you first, when you can leave her doing nothing but grasping at straws."

She didnt even acnologe Erza as she turned on her heel,picking up her arrangment of flowers and walking off towards the border of Magnolia. She finally turned back and regarded the redhead.

"Juvia knows you didnt intend to create such a ruckus, but Erza-san's actions were calloused toward Juvia's emotions and she cannot help her bitterness."

She turned toward the rag-tag group of Fairy tail and lifted her arm up high in the air, turning so they saw the back of her hand and her index finger pointed at the sky.

"Goddbye Mira-san! Cana-san! Lisanna-san! Elfman-san! Levy-san! and everyone else!"

She looked at the Iron dragon slayer with slightly misty eyes. "Goodbye, sweet Gajeel-kun!"

"Youre not leaving without me, idiot!" Gajeel roared looking at his exceed to follow. Levy gaped at him and grabbed the back of his coat before he could sprint off. "Gajeel wait! you dont have to-"

"Yeah I do, Shrimp." Gajeel smiled at her, not his arrogant grin but a small, kind smile only a certain water mage has seen before. Levy blushed at the the heartwarming smile on his handsome face, still gripping his coat tightly. He rested his large hand on her head and stroked her hair softly.

"Let go, Levy. I'll see you again."

And she let go, dropping her trembling hands to her side. He chose Juvia.

"Wait for me, you gloomy over-dramatic Rain woman!"

"Gajeel-kun! your tottaly ruining Juvia's breathtaking exit!" The bluenette pouted at her best-friend, waiting for him to catch up to her, pantherlily floating near her shoulder.

The two friends turned toward their sad and quiet guildmates, Gray and Levy looking especially heart-broken.

"This isnt the last we'll see eachother Gray-sama! Remeber that no matter how far away, Juvia will always love you!" She called to the ice mage who blushed at her words. Gajeel grumbled something about noisy water woman before tossing Juvia over his shoulder like a sack of apples.

"Gajeel-kun, you jerk!" she squealed as she pounded on his back. He raised one last goodbye wave before walking off, shouting a distant,

"Stay small, Shrimp!"

Gray didnt see either of them for six months.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Juvia, Gajeel, and Pantherlily made it past Magnolia, the water maiden broke into hysterics.

"Maybe Juvia should go back!? She was so hard on Erza-san! A-And the way she scolded Gray-sama!" Juvia wailed into her hands, her legs tucked underneath her. Gajeel sighed, sitting propped up against a large oak tree and chewed on some iron Lily always kept in his knapsack for him. The two were lounging in a thick forest, similar to the one they departed from fairy tail from. The fresh flashbacks and the familiar scenery had Juvia sinking to her knees and bawling.

Gajeel was impressed she held out this long. "Listen, Rain woman. What's done is done. Besides, I thought you wanted to see Aria and Sol?" Juvia perked up at their names and glanced at Gajeel with watery eyes.

"Juvia does! _Juvia will_. It's just hard! did you see that kiss?!" She swooned at the thought and Gajeel snorted loudly, wondering if maybe he should of kissed Levy good-bye. Too late now.

"Hell, yeah i saw. It was fucking nasty." Gajeel murmured and Juvia shot him a glare. "Gajeel-kun is just jealous! He just wishes he would of smooched Levy-san as well." The group grew quiet before Lily finally decided to put in his two cents.

"Why did you join Juvia in her journey, Gajeel?" The question was simple enough but the iron dragon slayer couldnt help but sweat. "Not that Juvia isnt grateful." Juvia added, also curious. Gajeel looked at the two people, well one was a cat-errr Exceed, and sighed heavily.

"Honestly?" They both nodded quickly and Juvia quickly snatched Lily and pressed him to her large chest, squeezing him tightly. The exceed didn't mind, since it happened to him many a time with Levy, although Juvia's chest was squishy and much more comfterable.

Not to far off a solid script mage felt a vein throb in her head and the certain need to hit pantherlily, which was odd because she was quite fond of him. She shrugged it off and continued to weep in lucy's open arms.

"I...feel like a failed ya, Juv. I've always felt like a bigger bro to you, and finding out that you were practically rotting in that house...It makes me wanna kill stripper. Plus, Sol, Aria and Totomaru werent just your friends." Gajeel scratched his cheek, feeling a dark pink dust them. Lily looked at him with pride and nodded his head in approval, throughly satisfied with the answer. Juvia heard her tears hitting the top off Lilys head before she felt them leave her.

"Gajeel-kun..." Was her hoarse whisper, eyes shining at him. "I know im charming, but come on, Woman! get a grip!"

"Gajeel-kun!~"

"Im proud to be your exceed, Gajeel."

"Both of you shut up!" The dragon slayer raised his voice, feeling his face heat up. Suddenly Juvia was hugging him, with Lily pressed between them. "Your the bestest friend Juvia could of asked for, Gajeel-kun."

"'Bestest' isnt a word, Baka."

She giggled into his neck before falling asleep, all of her crying draining her. Gajeel sighed once more and lily clawed out from between them. He gasped a couple of times for air before settling down on Gajeel's side.

"I guess a nap wouldnt hurt. That battle did kinda leave me drained." The dragon slayer mumbled, cracking his neck and wincing at the sudden soreness. he tilted his head back against the tree and closed his eyes, absentmindedly stroking Juvia's blue curls.

 _'Soft...'_

Gray felt time go by in a sort of catatonic state. He remebers her leaving, her chimy giggles the last thing he hears clearly that day. Erza's voice is in the air, though its small and muffled. He sees tears streaming down her face but he cant bring himself to comfort her. Right now, he kinda despised her. He knew it was just as much his fault as it was hers, but he needed an outlet, if he could even feel enough to be angry.

Lucy said something or the other to him, patting his shoulders before wiping at her own eyes and going to console a snivveling Levy. Natsu looked really down, and he glared at him and Erza a lot.

Gray found himself later that night trashed beyond belief at a local pub, pouring out his woes to the poor bartender behind the counter. He ended up talking to the old man all night, crying and yelling at him, asking for more drinks even when he knew that anymore, and he might get alchohol poisoning.

He blamed the old man for Juvia's depature, then told him he knew he was starting his own dark guild that he would have to destroy, then mumbled something about adding it to the list of things he needed destroy along with Zeref's Book. The man looked thoroughly confused, asking 'What's a Zerefs Book?' to which Gray belched loudly and asked if the old man was asking for a whooping.

Gray then proceeded to cry on said mans shoulder, talking about his dad, Juvia, the Grand Magic Games when he had died and Ultear brought him back, he talked of Ur and his bastard of a brother Lyon who always tried to steal Juvia away from him. Then, to wrap up his long jumbled and slurred tale, he spoke of the six heavenly months he lived with the water maiden. How they trained and ate and laughed together.

He couldnt remember ever being as happy as he was in those six months.

Gray learned the man's name, Fred Bern. Nothing impressive but the man was kind enough to ask one of the waiters to tend to the bar while he walked Gray to his apartment. Fred apologised for his woman troubles and Gray vomited twice in two seperate gardens, muttering about how much he missed his raindrop.

The next thing Gray knew, he was waking up, head pounding and throat tasting like bile. He brushed his teeth slowly and dressed at a snails pace, heading out for the guild in a dazed wobble.

The guild was anything but boisterous and cheery when he arrived, everyones faces etched with greif. Erza sat huddled in a corner table, barely touching the slice of strawberry cake infront of her. Levy was passed out on a red plushy sofa, dark bags under her eyes and one of Gajeels coats he left behind draped over her. Natsu was sitting at a bench table with Lucy, the fire dragon slayers head on the wooden surface while the blonde girl played a game of cards with herself.

Cana was tense as she sat at a stool near the bar,a dark cloud hanging over her head and not a drop of liqour anywhere near her. Mira kept having to dab tears out of eyes as she kept tending to the bar. Lisanna was hugging herself and Elfman was silently crying, each occupying a stool.

From the atmosphere, you would think they died. Is this how Juvia felt? He could imangine every various things people were doing, she had done in that small house, surronded by the rain.

And suddenly Gray felt pain, like the numbness had finally worn, like he had come crashing back from an out-of-body experience. He was hurting, his chest constricting uncomfterably.

He was dizzy from the overwhelming sensation and he gasped, clutching at his chest, wondering if it was bleeding.

Gray wanted to run, it had only been half a day since she left, he could catch up. And with Natsu's nose, they could easily track her down-

 _"Gray-sama is deperate right now, because he hasnt had to endure what its like to be left behind. Juvia doesnt want to be cruel, but she is finished putting you first, when you can leave her doing nothing but grasping at straws."_

Her words floated into his head, her soft voice ringing in his ears. She was right. She was always right. Eveything she said last night was true, even if it was hard to hear.

Gray was sellfish.

So incredibly sellfish he was sick with himself.

He wanted her, but he wouldnt let himself have her, yet he wouldnt let her be with anyone else. He gave her crumbs, too afraid to let her have the loaf because it had happened too many times before where someone snatched it and he was starved.

Abd now, when she's trying to regain her freedom, to reconnect with her old friends, to find herself in the ocean of love she had for Gray that was starting to drown her, he wanted to rush to her and bring her back. To real her in _._

 _Why now?_

He had seen that question dance in her eyes when she had ended their kiss. Because theyre was no more time for him to be an idiot. There was no time because she was leaving and he had to kiss her, to show her that he will be waiting. He will wait until his hair is the same color as his name and then some.

Because Juvia deserves someone who will wait for her.

So he squares his jaw, and he sits next to Lucy, asking her to deal him in, and he tries to live without the sunshine until it returns.

His life was so grey without her.

When Fred returned last night to his small bar, he waved all his employees good-night and started locking up.

When their were no more lingering patrons and all the lights were shut off, he swiveled on his heel and walked briskly to the back of the establishment. He opened the supply closet before feeling each wooden floorboard until he came upon a loose one that groaned loudly.

Fred peeled off the large strip of wood and moving it aside, glanced out at the endless darkness underneath. His hand became engulfed in a sickly yellow flame that smelled of rotting human decay. He used it to light up the pitch darkness and saw a ladder leading downward.

Once he reached the bottom of ladder, he looked out into the long thin hallway. Water dripped down and it's quiet dripping noise bounced off the concrete walls.

"Ugh, disgusting." Fred wrinkled his nose before quickly changing his flame to a regular old torch. He walked down the musty path that led to a tall podium, candles lit all around it. Ontop of the stand was a large lacryma ball. Fred's brow creased as he dialed a number into the air, the ball buzzing as it tried to put the call through.

 _"Ah, Uramotot. How are things?"_

Fred frowned harder, his torch growing bigger and hotter with his agitation. "They're onto us, Master."

 _"Impossible! How do you know this, Uramotot?"_

"A Fairy Tail ice wizard, Gray Fullbuster, came to the bar and got smashed. He accused me of being in a dark guild, and although it could be drunken rambling, it was too close of a call. He ended up giving me a ton of information, though most of it is unimportant. Do you know of the Book Of Zeref, Master?"

There was a long pause and the scraping of something mettalic.

 _"of course i do. Im more curious how a bunch of brats learned about such dark magic...Makarov was always loose lipped when it came to his 'children'."_

"I didnt kill him. Was that an error on my part?" Fred asked quietly, feeling ashamed.

 _"No, no youre fine, Uramotot. And why are you an old man?"_

"I'm using this form to ease customers into a state of false security. I look pretty harmless, dont I, Master?"

The shadowy figure on the lacrima grinned and started to chuckle menacingly. The Lacrima call ended and Fred sighed to himself, a malicious grin of his own forming in the darkness of the underground tunnel.

The flame went out, briskly following the lowly uttered words.

"Wait for me, Sunshine."


	3. Chapter 3

Juvia hummed a soft tune as she plucked some flowers, smelling them and placing them down in her small brown wicker basket. She looked at a small blue flower, the same dark shade as a certain ice mage's eyes. It reminded her of the time she spent in that sweet shack. But not the good part.

 _Juvia sat, huddled near the fireplace as she wept into the fabric of one of Gray's jackets. It smelled like him, and it made her sob harder. Gray had been gone for two months now, Juvia could tell you the exact amount of hours he's been gone, but still; the tears flowed like rivers._

 _Where was he?_

 _Was he safe?_

 _Was he...happy without her?_

 _Did he leave of his own will, or was he taken?_

 _Juvia clutched harder at the article of clothing, a whimper passing through her pink lips. She stole a glance to a small window and saw the absolute downpour going on outside. The rain started a week after Gray left, when she was really starting to feel lost and left behind._

 _She wondered what he was doing, what he was thinking about. If he was lying in a bed, with a harem of women surrounding him, all laughing at her misfortune._

 _No! Juvia knew Gray-sama was not that cruel. It was just her overactive imagination. Except, instead of bringing her romantic and sometimes erotic fantasies, even the occasional love-pentagram fiasco, it only brought her painful delusions that threatened to tear her heart and soul apart._

 _The jacket was soaked, Juvia realized sadly, deciding to stand up and start making dinner for her and Gray-sama. She knew he wouldn't just magically show up. She wasn't naive. But the hope that it brought her, and the comfort of cooking with the intention to offer it to her beloved, was enough to put her at temporary ease._

Juvia couldn't help but grimace at the pathetic memories, crushing the innocent blue flower in her hand. Another bitter one took over her mind again.

 _Gray has been gone for four months, and Juvia hates the sight of their home. Towards the end of the third month, her rational side reared its ugly head._

 _Gray-sama was an exceptionally capable mage, the best in Juvia's opinion, so he couldn't have just been taken down easily. And if he was in some sort of insane fight he knew he couldn't handle, he would of sent some sort of distress sign. That, And Juvia has checked those woods from top to bottom, and there were no signs of a great struggle, which she knew her Gray-sama would make if he was kidnapped._

 _But, a hopeful and desperate voice whispered in her head, what if Gray-sama was taken by surprise? Or poisoned, or drugged?_

 _No, she firmly hushed that voice. With Gray-sama's new Devil Slayer Magic, he had the keen senses of a Dragon Slayer. And Juvia knew how sharp Gajeel-kun's nose and ears were._

 _So, he would have heard people from miles away, smelt the poison before it would of touched him._

 _Gray-sama left on his own._

 _The rain outside, if possible, got heavier._

 _That was the first night Juvia didn't make dinner for Gray._

Juvia shook her head, blue locks dancing around her temples. She dropped the crumpled flower on the grass and quickly finished picking. She stood up, dusting off her yellow sundress.

"Juvia!" Pantherlily called, flying towards her. A grin spread across her full lips and she waved to the soaring black exceed.

"Pali-chan!" She called affectionately, and he was grateful he had dark fur, because his cheeks colored red.

"Please don't call me that, Juvia." The exceed murmured, swooping down to sit on her small, milky shoulder. She smiled even more brilliantly and nuzzled her cheek with his. "Juvia can't help but give Pali-chan a cute nickname! Pali-chan is just too cute!"

"I'm a warrior..." He grumbled. Juvia giggled, quickly kissing his cheek and walking over to the small Cabin that resided right on the side of a jagged mountain.

The Cabin was made of log and it had taken Juvia and Gajeel about a week to make. Gajeel picked the frightening location, shouting something about living for danger. And Juvia only agreed because the view was amazing and there were gorgeous wild flowers blooming on the cliff that she loved to pick. That and it was relatively close to the grave Juvia and Gajeel made for Totomaru.

Juvia visited once a day, saying a prayer and talking to the grave as though Toto was there, propped against it and smiling at her, and calling her 'sunshine'. He had called her that ever since she joined Phantom Lord. At first, it had irked her, because she had never seen the sun's rays and he knew that. But she quickly grew fond of it, and him, when she realized he wasn't teasing or mocking her, but said her smiles, however brief, reminded him of the sun.

They never found Totomaru's body, so the grave was empty, but it brought great comfort to Juvia and Gajeel to know there was a sanctuary to come and visit their friend at.

Juvia smiled wistfully as she entered the hut. She had missed the big ball in the sky when she was alone in that hut waiting for Gray, surrounded by constant rain. She had started to forget how important it was to get her daily dose of vitamin D.

"Gajeel-kun!" She called sweetly, placing her basket on the wooden dining table. She looked around in the main space, where the living room, dining room, and kitchen were. He was sitting on

their small couch, chomping down on a thick slate of iron.

Whamph?" Was his muffled reply. She shook her head at his messy eating and sat beside him.

"Gajeel-kun, get your feet off the coffee table. Juvia cleans this house every day; she doesn't want you messing it up!"

He grumbled before kicking his heavy boots off and to the floor. Large feet swung over on the couch so his head now pressed into Juvia's thigh.

"I swear, sometimes you sound like a' Mom, Babe." Juvia chortled, something she only did with Gajeel-kun, and started to stroke his hair.

"Juvia is missing the guild again, Gajeel-kun."

"Yeah? Gajeel-kun is too."

"Don't tease Juvia, Gajeel-kun!"

"Gihihi!"

It has been about a month since Juvia left the guild with Gajeel. At first the air was tense, as close as they were in phantom lord, they started to distance upon joining Fairy Tail because Juvia spent 24/7 admiring and worshipping Gray. But after about a week, they were once again thick as thieves.

Juvia hadn't realized how much she needed her friend. Sure, she missed Gajeel a lot while she was away, but she'd forgotten how much she had _needed_ her best friend.

She would never put anyone before him again, because as surly and prideful as he was; Juvia knew that her actions probably hurt him. He didn't open up to a lot of people, and she dishonored their friendship by leaving him behind for Gray.

"Why are you crying, Vi?" Gajeel, muttered. Juvia wiped at her eyes and laughed, going back to stroking his hair. "Nothing, nothing. Juvia just really loves you."

Gajeel's eye twitched and a ruddy red colored his tan cheeks. "I...care about ya' too, Babe." He grumbled, turning his head away from her stomach. Juvia laughed again before standing up and going back to the dining table. She picked up the flowers and brought them over to the kitchen sink.

"Does Gajeel-kun want to visit Totomaru-kun before or after dinner?" Juvia chirped as she cut off the bottom of the flowers and put them in a smooth grey vase. She heard a mumbled 'After' and smiled to herself.

"Is Gajeel-kun going to help with dinner?"

"Nah, I think you've got things handled." Gajeel stood and itched his hair, giving her a thumbs up for support.

"Gajeel-kun! So mean...I know Pali-chan will help me!" Juvia pouted, looking toward the Exceed with clasped and pleading hands.

"Of course Juvia. Gajeel, you help as well."

"Not you too, cat!"

" _Please_ Gajeel-kun?"

"If you call me Gajeel-sama for the rest of the day."

"Fine, _Gajeel-sama_."

"You too, cat."

"Gajeel-sama."

"Gihihi! That's more like it!" Gajeel laughed as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen, rubbing his rumbling stomach. Juvia 'tsked' him but smiled nonetheless.

They worked quietly, only stopping to tease one another or critique the others seasoning.

"Too much salt, Gajeel-sama." Juvia's face scrunched up at the bitter taste and Gajeel looked bewildered, sticking a long finger into the caldron of soup and grinning after he popped it into his mouth.

"Not _enough_ salt, Babe."

" _Too much_!" Juvia barked, adding more pepper and garlic to even out the salt. Gajeel looked mildly annoyed and grabbed the salt shaker, popping off the lid and emptying all of it into the soup. Juvia shrieked in surprise and Gajeel smirked in triumph.

"Not _enough_."

"Gajeel-sama!" Juvia wailed, smacking his chest with an open palm as he laughed heartily. Lilly discreetly cut up a kiwi and dropped all the slices into the frothing concoction.

"Pali-chan!" Juvia chastised when she caught the exceed red-handed. He gulped and smiled shakily. "I was thinking it needed a little...something."

"Not kiwi, you damn cat!" Gajeel barked when he too saw the floating pieces of green fruit. "Juvia shouldn't of asked for help, you two ruined the soup!" Juvia groaned, rubbing her temples.

The blue haired woman dumped in all the pepper and cut up all the garlic, piling that into the strong smelling soup. She stirred it for a few minutes before emptying out some of its contents into three bowls.

As they sat at their dinner table, each one of them was eying the other with a look of dread and curiosity. "You first, Gajeel-sama."

"No way! You made it, Juv!" The dragon slayer said, sweat collecting around his collar. Juvia looked extra pale and a little dizzy but she gulped down her nerves and lifted her spoon.

"A-alright..." She filled her spoon up to the brim and brought it up to her pink lips, blowing on the steaming contents. Gajeel, feeling very un-macho, also brought a spoonful to his mouth.

After silently counting down from three, they both took a bite. Juvia chewed on the stew, potatoes, and kiwi in the soup in deep thought. "Juvia doesn't think...it's that bad."

"Yeah." Gajeel mumbled, dropping his spoon to the table and gulping down the food in noisy gobbles. The bluenette beauty watched her best-friend eat with a small smile and started a friendly chat with Lily about the sudden economic demand for jewels.

To say Gray was fine was a lie.

To say that he miraculously picked himself back together, that everything just slipped back to normal, save for a water mage and iron dragon slayer gone, was a _lie_.

At first, Gray tried his darndest to seem fine, hoping that if he faked long enough it might rub off on him and he _would_ be fine. But after about two weeks, he stopped trying to please people.

He was so far from normal, or fine, it was maddening.

And don't even get him started on _Happy_. He forgot what that emotion felt like altogether.

Is this how she felt when they first got back to the guild and for the whole month he never properly apologized? Trying her best to seem okay but inside she was crumbling apart?

Mavis, he missed her. Missed her pretty blue eyes, her long, loosely curled blue locks. Her alabaster skin and rosy cheeks. Her small shoulders, and dainty hands, her large buxom and slim waist. Her perfectly rounded ass and her mile-long legs.

But more than her perfect appearance, he missed her smile, and the way she called his name with so much affection. He missed the warmth that used to glow and shimmer around her, the kindness she always bestowed upon him.

How could he ever not fully appreciate that before? Now, he would kill for her back, in his arms, where she could never leave again.

It's been about a month since she and Gajeel left Fairy Tail and the guild was just finished being rebuilt. Every time team Natsu left out on a mission, Gray would ask merchants and commoners if they've seen a blue haired maiden with the prettiest smile. They would call him love-sick and shoo him away. All Gray knew was that they were somewhere roughly west of Magnolia. But he didn't know where and they could of relocated by now.

The ice mage continued to brood at the bar in the guild, Mira cleaning a glass in front of him. She stared at him sadly as he chugged down his fourth beer that afternoon.

"Haven't you had enough, Gray?" Mira asked kindly, when he lifted his arm for a refill. Gray glared at her, but his eyes were slightly glassy. "I can have as much as I damn want, Mira." he growled at her before having someone behind him push his head down, so his forehead touched the wood of

the counter painfully.

"Enough Gray." Erza boomed from behind him, and Gray turned around to look at the red-head. Titania had dark bags under her eyes and her armor looked a little crooked. Her hair was slightly tangled and she looked so... _weak_.

"You..." was Gray's hiss. After Juvia left, Erza and Gray fought non-stop. Even if it was over something trivial one or the other would end up mentioning the water mage and the fighting would only get worse as blame was tossed.

"Yes. Me." Erza sighed as she took a seat next to the disgruntled ice mage. She ordered a piece of strawberry cake but didn't touch it. She hasn't properly divulged in her favorite treat in a month.

"I know you probably hate me, Gray. I thought what I did was the smartest move but I ended up screwing things, huh?" She was answered by a bitter silence and she laughed dryly, a lump forming in her throat, against her will.

"I'd hate to lose you too, Gray. You're...precious to me. She'll come back. I _know_ she will. If only to see you." She smiled simply before sliding out of her bar stool, thanking Mira for the cake. Mira looked on worriedly as not a single bite was taken of the red-heads beloved treat.

Gray just continued to slosh around his full beer mug, hoping that Erza was right.

That Juvia would come back for him. That she would still love him in the end. He couldn't bear the thought of her in the arms of another man, loving and adoring him.

Gray put his head in his palm, tilting his face sideways. His blurry eyes saw a mop of blue curly hair and he tried not to gasp too sharply.

"Juvia?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Levy heard Gray call for Juvia and her heart fluttered. She ran towards Gray and looked around the guild.

"There back, Gray? Have you seen them? Where's Gajeel?"

Gray just looked at her. Or more, _through_ her. She was very surprised when he cupped one of her cheeks and stroked it tenderly.

"Juvia..." were his hoarse whisper and the solid scripts brown eyes widened slightly. This was the fourth time since Juvia has left that he has mistaken Levy for her. She put a small, soothing hand on top of his.

"No Gray, it's Levy..." His eyes started to come into focus and he dropped his hand, muttering out a 'sorry.'

Levy pulled Gajeel's jacket tighter around her small frame. The jacket swallowed her whole body up, but it still smelled like him. Like something musky. And it was her heaven and hell, because it brought her immense comfort and peace but it was a crutch.

She lost it once and she felt like she lost him all over again.

Being left behind was the worst.

She regretted not tagging along. Not forcing her way into their journey. Because she needed to be by him. He was her metal heart that kept her grounded to this earth. Now she felt like she was floating, lost in this endless cloud of emptiness, or suffocating in the cramped hole she was trapped in.

She loved her friends, but they didn't understand. Only Lucy and Gray could have an idea of what she was going through.

She missed Gajeel more than she ever thought possible. How she wished he would have kissed her goodbye.

Maybe there was a reason he didn't...?

Gajeel tried to hold back a sneeze as he waited outside the bathroom of his cottage, the faint sound of a shower head running on the other side of the wooden door.

"Almost done, Juv?" Gajeel barked, his knuckles rapping on the hard surface. He seriously needed to piss and her shower was taking so long he was tempted to just go take a whiz outside. He winced as he remembered how hard Juvia had bonked his head the last time he did his business outside.

"Juvia is finished!" The bluenette announced, swinging the door open in nothing but a small fluffy towel. Gajeel tried not to stare, really he did, but he was a man. And he wasn't _really_ her brother.

"Go put on some clothes, woman." The iron dragon slayer grumbled, his eyes dancing over her figure of their own accord. Rivulets of water slid down her rosy cheeks and glided down her swan neck, disappearing into her impressive cleavage.

"Is Gajeel-kun...checking out Juvia?"

"W-what?!" Gajeel spluttered, finally tearing his eyes away. "No you idiot! There was a bug on your shoulder and, just move cuz' I gotta piss!"

He pushed past her as she giggled into her hand, slamming the door closed behind him. He pressed his back against the door and took a deep breath, listening as she stopped chuckling and padded to her bedroom.

Gajeel found himself in a sort-of bind. Juvia was like a sister to him! He shouldn't be checking her out. He didn't have feelings for her, which he knew for sure. But damn it all to hell if he couldn't admit that she was fucking hot.

Juvia was gorgeous and sweet and his _best friend_ and adorable and very funny and his _nakama_

and a great cook and and...

And he was in-love with Levy.

And she was in-love with Gray.

So, he wasn't interested. He just couldn't deny she had an amazing, 20 out of 10, knockout body.

Yup.

He quickly unzipped his pants and moved over to the toilet, finally releasing his aching bladder of its stress.

Juvia tried not to cup her blushing cheeks as she sat at the dining table, a bowl of vanilla ice-cream in front of her. After getting dressed, she pulled out three bowls and shaved up some iron and sprinkled it on top of Gajeel's. She cut up some kiwi for Lily's and some strawberries for her own.

 _'Why was Gajeel-kun staring at me so intensely?'_

The thought swam around the ocean in her head and she looked up to see the Dragon slayer enter the room.

"Ice-cream, huh?" Was his quick remark, plopping into the chair next to hers and hunching over his treat. Pantherlily came soon after, thanking Juvia before taking small, even bites.

Juvia quickly started hers as well, the dessert cooling her flushed face. "Sooo... how was Gajeel-kun's day?"

"You'd know. We spent the day together." Was his gruff reply. Juvia huffed and continued eating her ice-cream quietly.

"I had a nice day, Miss Juvia." Pantherlily offered her and she grinned at the exceed. "Did you, Pali-chan? That makes Juvia happy. What did Pali-chan do today?"

"I went to the neighboring village and took a look at the weapon's shop. They had fairly nice ones, but nowhere near as nice as Gajeel's." Juvia clapped her hands in front of her breasts and looked at Gajeel warmly.

"Gajeel-kun still crafts blades?"

He grunted and finished off by eating his metal bowl and spoon, wiping at his mouth with the back of his forearm. "What else did Pali-chan do?"

"Well I actually...met a rather nice exceed in town." Juvia gasped and Gajeel looked surprised, both of them looking intently at Lily.

"She was quite stunning, a little younger than me." The flustered soldier continued, his paws rubbing together nervously.

"Does Pali-chan, have a crush?" The bluenette squealed, finishing off the rest of her treat before handing the empty bowl to Gajeel to eat. He started chomping on it eagerly and Lily cleared his throat.

"It's a little early to say that, Miss Juvia, but she is very kind."

"I say go for it Lily! You've got my stamp of approval." Gajeel smirked at his partner and the cat smiled. "Thank you Gajeel."

"Juvia's too! Juvia's too!"

"T-thank you as well, Miss Juvia."

"What's 'er name?"

"I don't know..." Lily murmured, abashed. Juvia giggled into her hand and looked at the exceed teasingly. "Pali-chan didn't ask for her name? Was he too flustered?"

Gajeel's rumbly laughter had Juvia staring at him now, her eyes alight. "I trained ya' better than that, cat."

Juvia and Gajeel kept laughing at the expense of the exceed, but he didn't really mind.

When Juvia went to bed that night, after kissing Lily's cheek and hugging an embarrassed Gajeel goodbye, she started dreaming of Gray again. Since she started living in this cabin, it brought back all the memories of the last time she occupied a small wooden house.

It reminded her of the good times. Of when she would pick up his clothes from their random locations, when she would hum while she cooked them dinner and he would read the newspaper and tell her he liked her humming. That one day, when Juvia was bold enough to buy a bottle of liquor from the nearby village where she usually bought groceries, and they had gotten drunk enough to slow dance with each other in the middle of their living room, no sound except her soft humming.

But sadly, she remembered the bad times more.

 _Juvia ran a hand through her hair nervously as she sat in front of the Mayor's desk, an assistant with curly brown hair and a light pink suit flanking her side._

 _"Juvia!" A raucous voice boomed and she turned her blank face to the small man at the entrance to the office. He was impossibly short and had a twirly mustache. His eye's were kind as he waddled past her chair and behind his desk, his assistant helping him into an adult high-chair of sorts._

 _"A-ah...Morning Jasenal-san." Juvia croaked, a watery smile touching her lips. She cant for the life of her remember how to smile right. "How are you, my dear?"_

 _"Juvia is F-F..." She couldn't lie to this kind old man anymore. "Juvia is heartbroken."_

 _Jasenal nodded his head in grave acceptance before looking out the window sadly. "I'm sorry this terrible weather has to match your mood, my dear. Come to think of it, it's been raining constantly since that Gray boy left. Like the sky is weeping for you. Odd, isnt it?"_

 _"Yes that is a strange coincidence." the bluenette whispered and the man nodded again. He pulls out a Manilla colored folder in one of the many drawers of his desk and hands it to the water mage. Juvia gropes the envelope and tries to hide her disappointment at how empty it feels._

 _"Sorry my dear. I've found no leads on Gray at all lately, and you know that most of the information i've found has been nothing but wild goose chases."_

 _"Yes..." Juvia hangs her head, the rain starting to pour harder. Jasonal looks surprised and finally asks the question that's been on his mind for the past four months. Since that Gray boy disappeared._

 _"Are you...creating this rain?"_

 _"N-no..."_

 _"I see."_

 _Juvia bunches her skirt in her closed fists and tries to choke down a sob. "Juvia is sorry. She lied. The rain is hers."_

 _"Oh."_

 _There is silence in the office as Juvia continues to look at her boots, the only noise the heavy beating of water against the glass windows._

 _"Get out."_

 _"W-wha?" Juvia asked, surprised, her head shooting up to look into the eyes of the kind man who suddenly didn't look so kind. "Get out of my town!" The small, rounded man screamed._

 _Juvia flinched back and the heavens darkened more outside, thunder starting to crackle in the distance._

 _"Stop that! Stop ruining my village! This is a merchant town, you know? We depend on outside trading and sellers. How do you think it's affecting us with this constant utter downpour?! most people don't even leave their homes and children are getting sick from the weather. Your a monster!"_

 _"Juvia is so sorry!" She cried, her shoulders shaking violently. "Gray-sama took the rain away, so_

 _when he left, it came back!"_

 _The rain was beating harder and harder with each insult Jasenal threw at her, a steady thumping at the windows and walls,_

 _thump thump thump thump thump thump._

 _"Your a mad woman! A stain on society! Is that what you do? Come to nice, small towns and ruin their economy by drowning their streets? Devil Woman!"_

 _Thumpthump thump thumpthump thump thumpthump._

 _"No wonder that boy ran for the hills. You bring gloom with you wherever you go. And here I thought you were a beautiful young girl looking for her lost fiance. You're a monster who is hunting that poor 'Gray' man down. Leave him alone! And leave this village alone!"_

 _Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump._

 _"You-Y-YOU RAINWOMAN!"_

 _THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP._

 _CRACK._

 _The window shattered completely and Jasenal is now soaked to the bone in one gust, papers from his desk flying crazily and his assistant screaming and hugging herself. He screeches and covers his eyes as icy wind bellowed into the office and thunder claps noisily in the sky._

 _"Juvia will be going you for helping her look for Gray-sama. Drip Drip Drop."_

 _"Monster! Demon! Bitch! I HOPE YOU DIE!"_

 _"Juvia wishes the same for you, Jasenal-san." She mutters lowly before leaving the office, water already up to her knees in the small building._

 _When she visited the village three weeks later, she found it empty, the streets disserted. She calls for someone, anyone to answer. She wanders to the center of town where she see's a scarecrow that looks like her hung up at the center of it, a noose hung around it's neck as it hangs from the tallest tree and splatters on it's shaggy blue dress, like they threw rotten fruits at it._

 _At her._

 _She sighed and flicked her wrist, a blade of water appearing through the rain and cutting down the large doll._

 _It was just like when she was a child._

 _She considered the possibility of hating Gray, but it quickly vanished, her love for him trumping all. She went to the empty market and picked through the rest of the food and brought them home with her, a tear streaming down her pale cheek._

Juvia buried her face in her pillow and cried. That memory was an especially unpleasant one and she had been crying herself to sleep for so long it's become routine.

she tried to dream a happy dream of her and Gray-sama, him whispering sweet nothings to her.

But it was overlapped by a picture of herself sitting in a corner, crying over one of Gray's shirts he left behind.

So, instead, she fantasised about herself spinning with Pantherlily, snug in her arms, in a wide grassy plane, the sun burning her shoulders and the bridge of her nose. And Gajeel was sitting on a red and white checkered blanket, strumming on a guitar, and lounging next to him, drinking a frothy ale and grinning at her was...

Totomaru.

He looked just like she remembered him, Young and handsome with tan skin and broad shoulders. He had sweet eyes that always did this twinkly thing when she caught him staring at her. Like they were always alight with mischief and kindness.

Juvia smiled serenely, pulling the covers tighter around her shoulders and falling asleep, a name on her lips as she drifted.

"Gray-sama..."

Uramotot clenched his teeth in annoyance as the woman in front of him continued to bawl. Right now he was in a dungeon like cell, interrogating a woman with curly brown hair and a light pink suit. She was sobbing hysterically and his fire magic grew larger around her feet, melting the skin on her calves.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Where is your boss?"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You are the assistant to the mayor of a small rain village, are you not?"

"Y-y-yes..."

The fire cooled down some and she gulped in air heartily, every part of her being shaking and throbbing. "I-it w-wasn't always a r-rain village. It was caused by this woman with blue hair. She ruined the town and everyone fled, including Jasenal-sama."

Uramotot grinned. Finally. "I dont really want the mayor, perse."

"Then why-!"

"Shut up. What do you know of the blue haired rain woman named Juvia?"

"Her? I don't know anything other than she's a monster."

he growled and the fire burst upward and started burning her up to her throat. her skin was crisping and she pulled desperately on her shackles.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Dont talk about my Hime that way. Tell me what you know or i'll blow you to bits."

"ARGH...Ugh...She visited t-the m-mayor's office once a week for four months. Looking for information about someone named 'Gray-sama'. But she stopped once her and the mayor got into a huge fight over the weather. She never came back and t-three weeks later everyone left."

"Is she still in that ghost town?"

"I don't know, I swear I don't! Please, I have a son and he's only four-"

"Yes, that bastard child you had with the mayor, right?'

The woman hung her head as fresh tears sprouted in her eyes. "Please never tell the mayor's wife...She would take Cody away from me..."

"I don't care about your affairs. But i'm afraid you won't be able to see your son again."

"W-wha!?"

And then the fire was consuming her, and she was screaming and screaming but then it stopped. She stopped. Nothing remained but blackened bones and Uramotot licked his lips.

"Soon. So soon, Juvia. We will be together again."


End file.
